ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miyazaki11
Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Long time, finally back! Whoa, been a long time since I've done anything here, time to fix that! Welcome and whoa... First of all, welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia. Is it possible for you to make Bleeding Heart Fairy into a card image? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) * Got it done!--Miyazaki11 22:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Miyazaki11 ** Cool, oh and I hope it's okay but I re-upload Doom Reaper's image so it had not mistakes (spelling, grammer, etc.) but now it is Ultra Rare, would you like to to change that (I didn't know the rarity)? And where could I read this fanfic? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Not a problem and cool! ultra rare! * Image idea for your next card! Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Thnx Ill take u up on your offer later. Ive got to much work rite now. But thnx. Why, o why did XD Master have to make these cards. Why couldnt he name them differently? O well, not ur pron. Thnx. I will take u up on your offer, but later. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> :for the record, I was having a bad semester in school and needed to vent out my frustration. But I ran out of punching bags. -_- --XD Master 20:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Sorry to say this but you might hear alot from me -_-. First of all can you make card image of Omega Metroid Thanks:) --Blackwing11 21:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Not a problem! I'd be glad to! --Miyazaki11 22:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Miyazaki11 Thanks:) but Metroids arnt Vehicroid but aliens from the game seris Metroid. So if it is ok with you can you google Omega Metroid then corect the card image please.--Blackwing11 16:50, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Oh! I didn't realize it was from a video game! sorry! I'll fix that! --Miyazaki11 17:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC)Miyazaki11 Wow! Thanks:) I did not think that someone would be so kind.--Blackwing11 20:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) What can I say, I like to help, and I have a question. I did the google search, but I got multiple images and I dont know which one it is, could you please explain to me what it looks like? --Miyazaki11 22:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC)Miyazaki11 If you check out Omega Metroid now it will have the image I would like to be made into Omega Metroids card. I would make it my self but my computer isnt that good and cant get on yugioh card creator. @_@--Blackwing11 23:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Bot Help Hello, Miyazaki11. I have asked a mod to create a bot account that would help with the wiki, doing cleanup, like adding categories to uncategorized pages. The thing is, is that I need to have community approval for it to be flagged as a bot. WIkia has its rules. So, the q is, will u mind if it is flagged as a bot? It wont be doing anything bad. It will help the wiki. Please leave me a message on my talk page. o, and also, check out the IRC channel. There is info on it here. Thanks. If you have any questions, please come to me. I will be glad to help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Help well appreciated Hello Miyazaki11. Thanks for the offer, i really would appreciate the help with the card images, cause i'm not that good with Photoshop or any other "imaging program" for that matter. Getting straight to it, the first deck i would need help with would be Era of the Cyber-Tech, wich is the oldest one but still worth the time in my opinion. I dunno how you usually do it, but i'd say just check the cards out and tell me how you think they should look like, i'm always open to new ideas. As for the first card... that would be Cyber-Tech FlameMan, following decription: A man incased in a crimzon red and silver armor, but regardless of the armor's size he is quick and agile like no other. Catch you later --MaXuZ 12:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) No problem! Im always glad to help out! --Miyazaki11 13:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC)miyazaki11 Cards that needs pics Hey, I just made some cards and I was hoping you could make some pics for them. Here they are: http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_7 http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/7_World http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/21_Dragon http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Reduce_7 Thank you ahead of time for any help you can provide me. --Mace 20:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) New Picture Please Hello, I made some changes on the Bleeding Heart Fairy card, if that's all right. Here's the link to it: http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Bleeding_Heart_Fairy Can you please give it a new image? :) Thank you. Bleeding Heart Fairy 23:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Wow Wow, the new picture looks beautiful and believable. Thanks. Bleeding Heart Fairy 23:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Blue Drop Fairy So, what do you think of the new fan Yu-Gi-Oh card I created? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Drop_Fairy I thought I should start with a Level 4 Monster after my long absence. Bleeding Heart Fairy 21:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Thank you You're very kind and helpful. I give you all my thanks. Bleeding Heart Fairy 22:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Image Editing Oh, and...how do you edit the lore on the Yu-Gi-Oh card because I edited my Bleeding Heart Fairy and Altar of Despair lore, but the image's lore remained the same. Thanks a lot for your help. Bleeding Heart Fairy 22:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Oh right... Oh right, that website. Though I wouldn't mind if you help me out with my fan Yu-Gi-Oh cards, that is if you don't mind as well. But thank you very much.Bleeding Heart Fairy 22:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bleeding Heart Fairy 18:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Aw... Aw...I wish I can do the same. Maybe if you need some inspiration for creating new Yu-Gi-Oh cards I can try give you some ideas. Bleeding Heart Fairy 23:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Okay then Okay then. Do you have any need for inspirations today? Bleeding Heart Fairy 23:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Did I do it right? Do you think I made a good description on Altar of Despair's lore? I mean, it's been so long since I learned about Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and I hate to make a mistake when creating a Yu-Gi-Oh card, especially on what the card can do. Bleeding Heart Fairy 00:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Hm... Hm...okay, how the name I gave to my fan Yu-Gi-Oh card Bleeding Heart Fairy? I mean, I just noticed that there are other things that have same names as my fan Yu-Gi-Oh card and I wonder if that matters, because I'm willing to change my card's name if the name's existence matters when creating a card.Bleeding Heart Fairy 01:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Yes Yes. Like how the cards "Vampire Lady", "Vampire Lord", "Aqua Spirit", or some other certain cards have same names with other things. I just noticed the same thing with my Altar of Despair fan Yu-Gi-Oh card. Bleeding Heart Fairy 20:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Bleeding Heart Fairy Hello Miyazaki11. I saw in a talk page that you can help with card images. So can you lend me a hand, please?